


koimonogatari

by luxuror



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuror/pseuds/luxuror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a head tilt at 03:01, there's a witty comeback here. friends are friends, no matter what their feelings are, aren't they? can we have a talk? can we repeat our lines, over and over? can we be, a script created by the likes of shinzen-no-teki-p and nisioisin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	koimonogatari

**Author's Note:**

> if jin is going to make an anime as close as nisioisin and akiyuki shinbo's monogatari series then i too, have the right to create a pointless dialogue with that wit that nisioisin has (or at least try, he's a god in my eyes and i can't quite possibly reach that level). it all started with shintaro thinking of ayano like a goya painting and thinking about a rather coy ayano and it evolved into something quite pointless.
> 
> i do realize that this 'ayano' is not a typical ayano but damn, she sure is smarmy and snarky in the anime. i would like it if that ayano could too, be appreciated.

There’s this certain way Ayano holds her body, how she just simply breathes even. It’s as if he’s looking at _The Naked Maja_ by Francisco Goya whenever he sneaks a stare. She’s beautiful and it’s hard for him to not imagine her slightly naked (oh, he can face it, completely naked), and so, he doesn’t want to think about it, and he doesn’t want to think about her.

“Shintaro!”

“Y-yeah, what is it, Ayano?”

He mumbles through his hand. His pencil is astoundingly interesting today…

She gets out of her chair and gets down on her knees, palms resting on the ground, her hair brushing the ground.

“Uh-”

“Shintaro Kisaragi!”

“Uh?”

“Please meet my family!”

“What-”

Is happening.

“We’re gonna get married, you know, it’s only proper to meet my father, my siblings, my mother…”

“Huh? Wait, what? Ayano-”

A stifled laugh.

“I got you good, didn’t I, Shintaro?”

She stands up, brushing dust off her skirt. “I was joking. It was a joke!”

“Don’t joke like that…” Shintaro scratches his cheek and sighs. She does this a lot, he wonders why he isn’t used to it. Or why he’s almost slightly disappointed.

“You could stand to smile, y’know… I think you’re really cute when you smile.”

“Momo tells me that I look stupid when I do.”

“Oh, she’s just joking. She’s probably swooning in the inside when she sees it.”

“She’s my sister!”

Exasperated, he looks away.

“No, but really, Shintaro. Do you want to go to my house after school today? I could introduce you.”

“...Sure, I’ll call my parents or something.”

“Oooh, going to a girl’s house… are you excited? I’ll show you my room, maybe my panties, oh, oh, I’m sure you’re excited.”

“Stop that, seriously…”

“Or am I not cute enough?”

She leans in, her nose just about touching his ear. Her hand is on his and her breath tickles his ear. Not good.

“Knock it off.”

“Right, right, sorry, maybe I went a little too far this time, ehehe…”

“When do you not…”

Shintaro gets out his phone and sends his mom a text. She replies immediately with a “as long as you get home before curfew”.

“We’re all set.”

“All right, let’s go then! I’m so excited to introduce you to Shuuya and Tsubomi and Kousuke and my dad… We can see my mom on the way home too…!” There’s that little laugh of hers, muffler pulled over her mouth.

The walk to her house is in the opposite direction,  he notes, trailing behind her.

“Did I scare you about my panties earlier? Come on, Shintaro, let’s walk together. I don’t like being a leader unless I have to, really.”

She must be talking about her siblings... “Right, right, I’m coming.”

“Hehe, let’s hold hands, if that’s okay with you.”

The girl stops in the middle of the sidewalk, a smile on her face, hand outstretched, smaller than his, the backs of her nails apparent because of how long they are. Ayano doesn’t paint them, but they’re shaped well, as if she spends a lot of time filing them. He freezes.

“Please, Shintaro? It’d make me really happy.”

“Fine, fine…”

She reaches out for his hand, her fingers curling around his. She freezes for a moment, relaxes, and the two begin walking again.

“What, is my hand really sweaty or something?” Shintaro asks, half joking.

“Actually it kind of is.” She looks ahead, continuing to walk.

He awkwardly pulls away. “Well, if it bothers you then you don’t have to, you know.”

“No, no, I actually really liked holding your hand…” She makes a chomping motion with her fingers, opening and closing, opening and closing. “Come back, Shintarohand…!” Obtain. His hand is in hers again, and she laughs.

“You’re so damn… weird.”

“Doesn’t it charm you?”

“Yeah, sure,” he says sarcastically.

Except, the thought is genuine.

“Well, your hand charms me too, it’s so sweaty and warm…”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“I like it, I like it a lot… It reminds me of you. You’re always that cool, cold distant guy, but you’re actually really kind and sweet, aren’t you?”

“Are you trying to psychoanalyze me with how sweaty my hand is?”

“I like you.”

The statement is sudden.

“Well, uh, that’s really, out of nowhere…”

A stammer. He’s stalling.

She squeezes his hand.

“...Well, I like you too…” He finally manages.

“No, no, not like that, Shintaro.” There’s a pout on her face. “Close your eyes, bend down a little. You’re really tall…”

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see. Now c’mon, do as I say! I command you with the power of my Geass!”

“Fine, fine…”

He awkwardly bends down and closes his eyes. He can feel Ayano’s cold fingers on his forehead, and her lips pressing against his eyebrow.

“I like you that kind of like you where I’d like to be with you, you know? That kind of like that makes you feel really warm inside and it’s sweet and kind. You’re a sweet and kind person, Shintaro. Dad always wonders what kind of people I hang out with but y’know… You’re most fun to be with. If there was one person in the whole world I had to hang out with for the rest of my life, I’d choose _you_.”

Her voice is scarce a whisper.

“Wait, are you saying…”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! I’ve got a _big_ crush on you.”

Shintaro pulls away and opens his eyes. Of course she’s smiling, except she’s clearly blushing.

“You say it like it’s nothing, though I expect no less out of you…”

“So, what’s your answer?”

“Huh?”

“I like you! What are you gonna answer?”

“‘I like you’ is more of a statement, you know…”

“So, what will it be?”

There’s a moment of silence. He doesn’t know what to say. He likes her too, her little frame and her smiles and her silly jokes, her everything.

“You’re adorable, really,” he mumbles. It’s all he can really say.

“Ehehe, that’s not really an answer but thank you, Shintaro.”

He reaches for her hand.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not! You’re just training to be the cutest husband you can possibly be, right?!”

“Sure, sure.”

With the other hand, he covers his mouth.

Ayano reaches out for the one he left free. “You really are very cute. I’m sure they’ll love you… my children…”

“Wha-”

“It was another joke. Ehehe, you know, I don’t mind if it’s like this… Some sort mutual affection thing… It’s like a shoujo manga!”

“I’m sorry.”

_I’m not ready, I don’t think I could possibly take care as someone as lovely as you._

“It’s fine. We’re always gonna be by each others’ sides, after all!”

She’s a silly girl, but he can’t but love her.

 

 


End file.
